after the finals
by pitch perfect freak
Summary: what goes on after the finals. does beca get kicked out of the bella's ? Do Beca and Jesse get together?


**Jesse's pov:**

As I hear the presenter call the treble makers on to the stage Beca wishes me good luck. As the music starts I rush out on to the stage and start singing bright lights bigger city/ magic.

``I've been living for the weekend but no, not any more.  
cause here comes that familiar feeling that Fridays famous for  
Yeah, I'm looking for some action and it's out there somewhere  
you can feel the electricity all in the evening air

yeah, it may just be more of the same  
but sometimes you wanna go where everyone knows your name  
so I guess I'll have to wait and see  
but I'm just gonna let something brand new happen to me  
And it's alright  
(It's alright)  
it's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
bright lights in the big city  
It belongs to us tonight

**Benji then starts to sing:**

I've got the magic in me  
every time I touch that track it turns into gold  
know everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
when I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me  
now everybody wants some presto magic

** Donald starts to rap:**

These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind  
pick a verse, any verse ill hypnotize you with every line  
ill need a volunteer  
how about you with the eyes  
come on down to the front and sit right here and don't be shy  
so come one, come all and see the show tonight  
prepare to be astounded, no ghosts or poltergeists  
you know I'm no Pinocchio I never told a lie  
they called me mister magic man  
I float on cloud nine

I've got the magic in me  
(I've got the magic baby)  
every time I touch that track it turns into gold  
(turns to gold)  
now everybody knows I've got the magic  
magic magic magic  
(So clap your hands, c'mon)  
magic magic magic  
(So clap your hands, c'mon)  
magic magic magic  
(everybody clap your hands, c'mon. so clap your hands, c'mon)  
aaaahhhooooooooo  
(everybody clap your hands)  
ive got the magic in me``

When we finish the song and sit down the bella's start to sing.

** Beca's pov:**

After watching the boys preform it's our go we have a pep talk and walk out we start the beat the start singing.

``Seems like everybody's got a price,  
I wonder how they sleep at night,  
When the sale comes first and the truth comes second,  
Just stop for a minute and smile,

Everybody look to the left,  
Everybody look to the right,  
Can you feel that yeah,  
We're payin with love tonight,

It's not about the money, money, money,  
We don't need your money, money, money,  
We just want to make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag,

It aint about the (ugh) cha chang cha chang,  
It's not about the (yeah) ba bling ba bling,  
Want to make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag,  
(price tag forget about the price tag)

Hey Hey Hey Hey

Won't you come see about me,  
I'll be alone dancin you know it baby,  
Tell me your troubles and doubts,  
Givin me everything inside and out,

Don't you forget about me,  
As you walk on by,  
Will you call my name,  
As you walk on by,  
will you call my name,  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name

I say la lalalala lalalala lalalala lalalala

Tonight,  
I will love love you tonight,  
Give me everything tonight,  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow,  
Let's do it tonight,

Forget what they say,  
All my care they play,  
I want you tonight,

Grab somebody sexy,  
Tell them Hey,  
Give me everything tonight,  
Give me everything tonight,

Take advantage of tonight  
'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle, perform for princess,  
But tonight, I can make you my queen,  
And make love to you endless,

It's insane to wait and they ain't growin' money,  
Keep flowin', hustlers move beside us,  
So I'm tip-toeing to keep blowing,  
I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan,

Put it on my lap, baby,  
I make you feel right, baby,  
Can't promise tomorrow,  
But I'll promise tonight,

Excuse me,  
But I might drink a little more than i should tonight,  
And I may take you home with me if I could tonight,  
(Don't you forget about me)  
And baby i will make you feel so good tonight,  
Cause we might not get tomorrow tonight.

Hands up,  
I put my hand up,

Don't you forget about me,  
(Party in the U.S.A.) tonight,

I will love love you tonight,  
Give me everything tonight,  
We might not get tomorrow,  
Let's do it tonight.``

When we finish the crowd starts to clap. We all hug then walk off stage to stand to the sides well the girls do me one the other hand I go walk over to Jesse . when I reach him he says `` told you the endings are the best bit`` and I tell him to ``your such a weirdo`` then we kiss our teams watching us the hole time Aubrey is going to kill me!

**Jesse pov**:

Beca comes off stage and kisses me. Aubrey is going to kill Beca I'm going to have to ask Donald if she can come back on the bus with us so that I will actually have a girlfriend when we get back to Barden.


End file.
